1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint device, and more particularly to a joint device mounted with a gas container and can be operated quickly and safely.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional gas container (60) includes a body (61) and a joint (62). The body (61) has a top, a bottom and a threaded hole. The threaded hole is defined on the top of the body (61).
The joint (62) is mounted in the threaded hole of the body (61). The joint (62) has a side, an external surface and a gas-inlet (621). The gas-inlet (621) is formed on the side of the joint (62).
When the gas in the body (61) is used up, the gas container (60) should be refilled with gas from a gas storage device by a connecting device (70).
The connecting device (70) has an internal surface, a pillar (71), a proximal end, a distal end and a positioning shaft (72). The pillar (71) is formed on the internal surface near the proximal end corresponding to the gas-inlet (621) and has a through hole. The positioning shaft (72) is screwed in the distal end of the connecting device (70) and opposite to the pillar (71).
A pressure gauge (80) is mounted with the connecting device (70) and has a front end and a rear end. The pressure gauge (80) can measure the gas pressure in the gas container (60). The connecting device (70) is combined with the rear end of the pressure gauge (80).
A hose (90) is connected with the pressure gauge (80) and has a distal end and a proximal end. The proximal end of the hose (90) is connected to the pressure gauge (80), and the distal end of the hose (90) is connected to the gas storage device.
To connect the connecting device (70) onto the joint (62), the connecting device (70) is mounted over the joint (62) and the pillar (71) is inserted to the gas-inlet (621) to make the through hole in the pillar (71) communicating with the gas-inlet (621). Then, the positioning shaft (72) is turned to abut the external surface of the joint (62) to secure the connecting device (70) on the joint (62). Accordingly, the gas in the gas storage device can be led into the body (61) of the gas container (60) via the hose (90), the pressure gauge (80), the through hole in the pillar (71) and the gas-inlet in the joint (62).
However, the conventional joint (62) on the gas container (60) has several defects and restrictions as follows:
1. To avoid gas leakage from occurring, the positioning shaft (72) on the connecting device (70) must be rotated over and over to make the pillar (71) and the gas-inlet (621) combined tightly and this is time-consuming and laborious.
2. In addition, because the gas-inlet (621) is just a hole in the joint (62) and does not has any leakage proof element to prevent the gas leakage, this may pollutes the surrounding and be dangerous when the gas in the gas container (60) is volatile gas or toxic gas.